Mission numero dos
by silhouette
Summary: Christmas special for all ya weib fans out there :) i finally post the 2nd part....
1. Default Chapter

note: Hola! i'm gonna make my entrance in the next one...so just read and review...by the way, we don't own weib or schwartz...  
  
  
MISSION:2  
  
  
01-Iris  
  
" Africa."   
  
I nodded as I continued to pack, while Crawford stood next to me. I didn't need to look at him to know that he was pissed off. His deadpan voice said it all.  
  
" What's in Africa, if I may ask?"  
  
" You may, It's business."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
I continued to ignore his mutterings about Africa, lions, cannibals, and something about getting myself killed.  
  
* What! You're going to Africa! *  
  
I winced at Shuldrich's loud mental scream.  
  
* Will you tone it done! Rene can hear us! *  
  
* No kidding. Could you guys have your lover's quarrel somewhere else? You're giving me a migraine. *  
  
I then shut out their 'lowered' voices and turned to face a grumpy looking Crawford.  
  
" Why so glum, 'ol chap? You're not going to miss me are you? " I asked innocently, but unable to keep a devilish gleam from my eyes.  
  
" I'm not an ol' chap, I'm just about five years older than you. And what makes you think I'd miss you ? "  
  
I shrugged nonchalantly, turning back to zip close my suitcase. I lifted it easily from the bed -Pack light is my travel motto- and slipped my shoulder bag on my shoulder before picking up my laptop case.  
  
" Then, I guess this is goodbye," I said, heading for the door without a backward look. " Au revoir."   
  
I left the sulky Crawford to follow me out to the suite's living room where I found an unusually silent Lei and a furiously arguing Cali and Shuldrich.  
  
" Let's go, girls."  
  
Lei rolled her eyes at my school-marmish tone and left first. I followed with Crawford in tow, and the 'lovebirds' trailing behind.  
  
****  
  
Ken was at the airport with flowers. - Sweet guy - He and Lei went off to say their goodbyes in private while I read a magazine, waiting for our departure time. Crawford coldly wished me good luck before stalking off. Too bad. He was cute, too. - Shuldrich stuck around though - He and Cali had left for who knows where - probably to make out - considering that they'd stopped screaming at each other on the way to the airport.  
  
I looked up when I sensed someone - a familiar someone- stop in front of me and then coughed to get my attention.  
  
" Ran. . . ."   
  
" Ken said you guys were leaving, so. . . .I brought you these." He practically shoved a banquet of beautiful irises in my arms. I smiled as he blushed to almost the exact shade of his hair.  
  
" Thank you."  
  
At that moment, the loudspeakers announced that our flight was leaving in a few minutes. I mentally called Lei and Cali, then turned to Ran.  
  
" That's my flight. . . .au revoir."  
  
I handed my ticket to the stewardess at the door and upon looking back, smiled at Ran and saw Crawford, who smiled sadly, then disappeared into the crowd.   
  
  
  
  
02-Indigo  
  
" So this is it, huh?" Ken looked so pitiful standing there with a bonquet of indigo wildflowers (my favorite!) in his hand, eyes downcast and brown hair falling all over. My heart was breaking.  
  
" I guess so." There was an uncomfortable silence. " But we can still, you know, call each other or something."  
  
" Yeah, and you better come visit me whenever you go to Japan. " He smiled. "I'll miss you."  
  
" I'll miss you too." We hugged, and then I walked away.  
  
****  
  
I was sitting in the middle yet again. Cali was on my right, her nose pressed up against the window as the plane took off. Rene was on my left, furiously typing at her laptop.   
  
" You know, you're not supposed to use that during the take-off." I said pointedly.  
  
I got an unintelligible response, and leaned back with a sigh.  
  
" Oooh, look, you can see everything from up here!" Cali turned to me excitedly. " I'm going to miss Japan."  
  
" Yeah, yeah, that's nice." I turned to the flight attendant. " Can I get a shot of vodka, please? Straight up, hold the coke."  
  
****  
  
I'd always hated the getting-there part of the traveling. Planes always had this sickening smell that you couldn't get away from. It was the worst thing in the world, even worse by the fact that the flight to Africa was roughly 14 hours. Ugghhh.  
  
" I wonder if we'll get to go on a safari." Cali mused. I didn't respond, just kept my eyes closed. But Cali went on anyway." I've always wanted to go on a safari. I'd really like to see a girafee. I read somewhere that they're really friendly."  
  
I opened my eyes and turned to her with one eyebrow raised. " You READ?!" She stopped midsentence, glared at me, then lapsed into sulky silence. Hah. Misssion accomplished.  
  
****  
  
" " The PA System crackled and broke the pilot's voice every 2 seconds, but I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally made out the words. One more hour on that god-forsaken plane and I would've. . . .  
  
" Finally." Rene snapped her laptop shut and leaned back in her seat, " We've got reservations at the South African Hotel Resort. It's about 20 minutes away from the airport."  
  
" Thank God. I need a hot bath."  
  
" I need some chocolate." Cali grinned. I allowed myself a small smile.  
  
In ten minutes, the plane was beginning to descend.   
  
  
  
03-Raven  
  
- NEXT DAY -  
  
I was packing.  
-FF9 PS game-Money  
-PS-CD's  
-Chrono Cross-Diskman  
-Clamp manga-My sketches  
-Shu-shu pictures * grin *  
-Clothes  
-Toiletries   
-More manga and PS games  
  
. . . .Did I forget anything?  
  
" Cali! Move it! "  
  
" Yeah! Yeah!", I ligged my suitcase out the door. Haha! Now we were off to-!  
. . .  
  
=|   
  
Damn, Lei and Rene decided where we were going last night and I forgot to ask. Lei peeped in, shaggly black hair falling into her face, " Move it, girl!"   
  
I followed her out the door, " Where -are- we going anyway?"   
  
Uh-oh. Lei evil I-know-but-U-don't TM grin, " You'll see."  
  
" WHAT!!!"  
  
Rene giggled. AND, Rene, as far as I know, did-not-giggle. I watched her warily.  
  
She giggled again.  
  
I shuddered slightly, and looked to Lei for a bit of enlightenment only to see that she too had a goofy grin on her face. Lei, 'cool girl', looked like she'd downed a couple of drinks, Tipsy.  
  
After a few minutes of watching them, I realized they weren't going to tell me anything unless I asked, so asked I did, " What the hell are you guys being all goofy for?"  
  
Lei frowned, " Goofy? I never look goofy."   
  
" The org. noted that we seem to be in need of a rest.", Rene regained some of her composure and merely smiled slightly, " We get a month off."  
  
I screamed and grabbed Lei's hands and whirled her around while Rene watched, her smile widening slightly.  
  
After I caught me breath, I managed to look a "bit" guilty, " Guess we overdid it , huh…" , my two teammates broke out into laughter.  
  
I was pissed when we found out we had to stay in the city for a mission. I couldn't even go safaring! And it didn't help that I missed Shu-shu terribly. So when the mission time came, Silhouette wrecked complete havoc. I guess they could tell we-needed-a break.  
  
I plopped down on the carpet in front of Rene and blinked bright green eyes at her, " Where're we going!?!"   
  
Rene shrugged, " We all have to decide."  
  
" I say Brazil. I miss my homeland. ", Lei murmured.  
  
" Back to America. I miss the bagels!!!"  
  
" Bagels?!"  
  
I eyed Lei darkly, " What's wrong with bagels…" , Lei merely rolled her eyes.  
  
Rene put her hand on our heads and I felt mildly surprise. She'd been acting more sister-like since we'd gotten back from Japan. * Snicker * Crawford must have been good for her.  
  
* BONK *  
  
Owwww…forgot she could read minds… 


	2. Yo! I come in :)

note: heya this is it dudes! i'm gonna come in now...hehehehehehehehehehehehe...yup! still don't own weib or schwartz...R&R  
  
  
  
04-Iris  
  
  
" What!?!" Cali screamed in my ear - a quick jab from Lei turned the scream to one of anger. " Hey, watch it willya?. . . .Who's idea was it to spend our off-time in Mexico?"  
  
" Mine," Lei said, practically jumping up and down from excitement. " It's soooo cool! We'll be staying at the Sun Princess Resort! And it has a spa, a gym, an Olympic pool, …"  
  
" A TV? " Cali asked, now interested.  
  
" Of course! It's a resort! Rene got us the Presidential suite!"  
  
" OK! When do we leave?"  
  
" Now," I said, finally speaking up. " Let's go."  
  
****  
  
I stood out on the balcony overlooking the sea and enjoyed the stunning seascape. The cool sea breeze as the sun set was a relief from the heat as we'd spent the entire day at the bazaar. I let my hair down from it's restricting bun and ran my fingers through it, wondering where we'd go for dinner.  
  
Hearing a phone ring, I snapped to attention and answered it before it would ring twice.  
  
" Rene," I said in my crisp, business tone.  
  
* Hello, this is Nagi . . . from Schwartz. Brad wants to speak to you * someone said in Japanese.   
  
' What the hell?' I thought. So, Brad had gotten their tech genius to look me up, huh? I made a mental note to change our numbers. If Schwartz could find us, so could others.  
  
" Rene."  
  
" That's my name. Don't wear it out." Even if I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling.  
  
" So, where are you?"  
  
" Could you be more subtle than that? Besides, what is it to you where I am?"  
  
" Nothing. Just wondering."  
  
" Liar . . . If you could find out my number, you should know where I am. Even without the tracing program you're using right now."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Please don not degrade my intelligence. Au revoir."  
  
" Rene . . ." I hung up.  
  
  
  
05-Indigo  
  
  
Rene came in from the balcony looking mighty pissed-off. She threw her cellphone unto the coffee table and plopped down on the sofa next to Cali and me. Both of us were engaged in a bloody game of Mutant Acdemy; I was winning, of course.  
  
" Why so glum, chum?" I asked Rene, giving her a sideways glance. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again and lapsed into moody silence. " Hey, guess what?" I said brightly, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
" What?" Cali and Rene said, with curious and exasperated tones, respectively.  
  
" N'Sync went to Cancun to film the MTV Spring Break Special! I'm breathing the same air that Lance Bass once breathed!" Both of them groaned loudly ( and exaggeratedly, I might add). They were tired of hearing about my * cough, cough* little boyband obsession, and my infatuation with the blonde hottie named Lance.  
  
" Augghh, no more Lance!" Rene said jokingly.  
  
" I know, one more thing about that weird-looking Mississippi albino and I'm going to SCREAM!" Cali joined in.  
  
" That's it!" I paused the game and tackled Cali roughly. We fought for a while until Rene spoke.  
  
" Who wants pizza?"  
  
Both Cali and I paused mid-flight to stare at Rene with hungry eyes. " I want Hawaiian!"  
  
" No mushroom!"  
  
" Hawaiian!"  
  
" Mushroom!"  
  
" We're getting pepperoni." Rene said finally, and went off to the balcony to call the pizza place.  
  
Meanwhile, Cali and I continued our game, and I managed to win yet again. :)   
  
  
  
06-Raven  
  
  
* Ding, Dong *   
  
" Pizza's here!"  
  
I half-glanced up as Lei leapt off the floor and ran for the door. I took advantage of the distraction to turn off that damn " mutant academy" game. Time for a little FF9!!! Kuja and Zidane, here I come!  
  
" Oh my God!!! Where did you get that t-shirt?!!!" , Lei's voice rang out.  
  
Rene peered in curiously from the kitchen.   
  
" Pizza's here." , I explained and she nodded, withdrawing slowly.  
  
Lei came into view, a girl about her age in tow. Wearing a Lance t-shirt, autographed-explains the scream.  
  
She was pretty tall, an inch taller than me, with shoulder length auburn hair. She gazed dispassionately around the room with narrow grey eyes, an earring set above her left eyebrow. I noted the fact that she was more muscular then me. I was lanky and still undergoing spurts of growth.  
  
Lei was all over her and I could see why. The girl fit into her distinction of "funky". Combat boots, black gloves and a dragon tattoo entirely covering her right arm.  
  
But somehow, she-felt-wrong-.  
  
I watched her cautiously as she moved to set the food on the table.  
  
* SNAP *  
  
o_O  
  
  
. . . my FF9 disk4 . . . .  
  
I seethed. I felt the anger rising, my hands growing warm beneath the gloves used to hold back my powers. Through the emotional haze I noted Lei blanch and the older girl slowly turning . . . . shrug . . . . and - smirk -, " Sorry man."  
  
THAT'S F***ING IT!!!!  
  
I socked her, her head snapping back violently. She ought to be pretty damn glad I was wearing gloves, or her head would have- flew-off!!! And made a pretty pattern on the wall too!  
  
* WHAM *  
  
. . . .I blinked up, confused. I was on . . . . the floor?  
  
THAT F***ING B****!!!  
  
I tore off my gloves, ignoring Lei's meep and aimed a punch at the red-head. She dodged. There was nice big hole on the wall now. I missed!!! S#!T!!!  
  
I launched myself at her again, then smirked as she tumbled , her legs had tangled in the controller wire. Gotcha!!! My fist sailed down -  
  
and caught fire.  
  
" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" , I ran around the room waving my flaming arm, " Ow! Ow! Ow! " , Rene rushed in with a pitcher and drenched me. I stood in the middle of the room, sogging up, and my hand hurt. . .   
  
Then, I cried.  
  
I rarely cried. The last time I cried was when mom and dad died. But, I cried now. I felt like crying, so I f***ing well did it!!!  
  
Then, I felt someone patting my head. Pizza girl, with a bruise on her cheek, a tiny smile tugging at one side of her lips. I rubbed my eyes, " You burned me . . ."  
  
She shrugged, " Saa . . .I have a copy of the game if you love it that much." I felt myself grin.  
  
The phone rang and Lei held it up, " Cali, it's Shu-shu."  
  
Bad timing love . . .  
  
As I walked to answer the phone, Rene called out, " Not longer than a minute! They're tracking us!"  
  
Fine. . .as long as I talked to him. Let Rene deal with Ms. Firestarter.  
  
. . . .she better replace my game . . .  
  
  
*hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!i'm a pizza delivery girl AND NO i AM NOT an nsync fan...i only wore that shirt coz it's the only one i could afford to get dirty...sorry Lei...i finished Ff9 anyhow and i think Kuja and Zidane are good together and Garnet is a babe...yosh! i get to write already!!!!! ~RYAN~ 


End file.
